


summertide

by saltandlimes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Thor (Marvel), M/M, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Pre-Canon, Pre-Thor (2011), Reunions, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: Thor returns from Vanaheim, victorious after a long winter spent fighting on its marches. All he wants is to see Loki, to laugh with him at the first feast of summer, and to gather his brother into his arms. Loki, meanwhile, has other plans.





	summertide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julianbashirspraisekink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianbashirspraisekink/gifts).



> +A Secret Santa pitch-hit for [loki-getting-dicked](http://loki-getting-dicked.tumblr.com/). They asked for jealous/possessive Thor, and I delivered. 
> 
> +I'm SO happy I got to write this. It was a joy.

The feast is in full swing when night falls. The days are still short, yet they are growing longer, and summer is just on the horizon. Thor pauses just outside the hall, listening to the commotion inside. The raucous shouts and clatter of tankards is clear even through the hall’s thick doors, and he licks his lips. 

When he pushes open the doors, a shout goes up. All around him, warriors welcome him home, back from Vanaheim on the first day of summer, returning just as the seasons change. Thor raises Mjolnir in answer, stalking down the hall, exulting. 

It has been long months since he was last in Asgard. He has spent too long with his cousins, too long fighting raiders on their borders, and he is glad to be home. The hall smells of tallow and of cedar wood, of roasting meat and spilled mead. In Vanaheim, days without warfare are quiet, and time is for studying and thinking. It suited Thor ill.

At the end of the hall, Odin sits in the center of the high table. He rises as Thor stalks towards him, throwing his arms wide. 

“My son,” he calls out, and his voice is loud, though Thor can hear it crack with age more clearly now that he has been away. “You have returned.”

Thor grins at him, and takes a knee in front of him.

“Did you think I would miss Sigrblót? I come with victory from the land of our cousins, and I come at the festival of victory.”

“You are welcome home indeed, my son,” Frigga says, rising as well. Thor stands at Odin’s gesture and reaches across the table to clasp his father’s arm. Odin’s grip is as strong as ever. His mother’s hand is soft when he kisses it, and the pale gold of her skin shimmers in the light of the hall. 

“Where is my brother?” Thor asks, straightening up. “I had hoped to greet him as well at this feast, and to make it a little more bearable for him.”

Odin sits down without a word, but he smiles a little. Frigga grins at Thor. She points over his shoulder, and Thor wheels around. 

“I do not think Loki needs your assistance,” she whispers into Thor’s ear. 

Thor hardly hears her. His eyes are fixed on Loki, on his beautiful brother, whom he has dreamed of seeing all the dark winter long. Loki is not looking at him, does not seem to have even noticed Thor, despite the cry that rose when Thor entered the room. Instead, his head is thrown back, his pointed face filled with laughter. 

To one side of Loki, his friend Sigyn sits, so close to him that her skirts cover a part of his thigh. Thor cannot see more than that, but one of Loki’s hands is under the table, and it too is hidden by Sigyn’s skirts. To the other side of his brother, Gylfi leans in close. He has long been a shadow at Loki’s heels, a victim of Loki’s tricks who always returns to laugh again with Loki. Now he is pressed up against Thor’s brother, his golden braid lying on Loki’s shoulder. 

Thor is across the hall in an instant, coming up just behind Loki and setting his hands on Loki’s shoulders. He tosses Gylfi’s braid to one side, and his brother’s little follower lets out a mew of protest before he sees who stands behind them. 

“Thor!” he blurts out. “Why are you not feasting?”

Thor ignores him. Sigyn, too, is looking at him now, her eyes narrow. She has always seen more than Thor would want, always known more than she should. She smiles up at him, her lips thin. 

“Hail and well met, Thor,” she says. “It has been long since we have seen you in Asgard. And now you return with the summer, missing all winter’s troubles and comforts.”

Thor squeezes Loki’s shoulders a little harder. Loki has yet to turn around, and indeed, he has reached out and taken a long swallow from his goblet of mead, as though Thor is not there at all. Thor lets go when Loki does not move, reaching around and snatching the goblet from Loki’s hand. He drains it in a long gulp.

“That was mine, brother,” Loki says finally, voice soft in the hall’s uproar, yet audible all the same. 

Thor slams the goblet down on the table and grabs Loki by the arm, pulling him upright. Loki swears, stumbling over the bench, then manages to right himself with a hand on Thor’s chest.

“Do you not wish to greet your brother?” Thor hisses. 

“I am busy,” Loki tells him. “You should know something about that, being so busy all winter that you did not return home even for the midwinter festivals.”

Behind Loki, Sigyn smirks at the two of them, and Gylfi has turned back to his own mead, his back hunched over. Thor’s stomach twists. The world has narrowed, and all he can see is his brother and the things that have been distracting him, the things that have caught his attention so strongly that he did not even rise to greet Thor. He wants to grab Loki around the waist, pull him close and show him what he has been missing, show him how little those distractions are worth. His hand is already on Loki’s waist, about to do just that, when Loki’s fingers claw at his chest, nails digging in sharply.

“Fool,” he says when Thor recoils. “Oaf. Go drink your heart out and leave me be, if you insist on this stupidity.”

“Loki-” Thor says, reaching out for his brother. 

“Go on, Thor,” Sigyn speaks up. “Don’t cause yourself trouble. Don’t cause your brother trouble.”

“What would you know about it?” Thor snaps. 

“Go on, Thor,” she says again. “You can talk to Loki after the feast. Let him be for now.”

Thor catches Loki’s eye, hoping against hope that Loki will disagree. Loki’s eyes are hard, though, and he pushes Thor away with the hand on his chest. Thor steps back a pace, but Loki’s expression does not warm. He turns away then, and the hall seems to have dimmed. It no longer feels a place of welcome.

***

Thor finds himself at Loki’s door just after the feast devolves into couples kissing (and more) in corners, and men roaring for more mead while their fellows slump over the tables, asleep and snoring. His hand is raised to knock. His brother had slipped away early, Gylfi and Sigyn trailing in his wake, a bottle of mead in one hand. He’d let Thor catch his eye, then grinned, mouth wide and pink. 

Thor had wanted to follow him right then and there. It has been so long since he saw his brother. Fandral had cornered him, however. He’d set his hands on Thor’s shoulders and stared into his eyes. 

“Save me,” he’d whispered. 

Thor had looked over his shoulder, and seen Lady Gunhilda with murder in her eyes. He’d shivered and nodded, bringing Fandral with him and plunging into conversation with a few of the grizzled veterans who wanted to hear all of their exploits in Vanaheim. He’d gotten lost in the talk as well, and when he’d finally gotten away, the feast was almost over. 

Now he brings his hand down with a crash. Loki’s door shudders with the force of his fist, and Thor licks his lips. He waits, his hand poised to come down once again. Silence stretches long, quiet moments that have Thor’s shoulders tensing. When he can stand it no longer, he knocks again, and this time his fists smarts when it lands against the door. Thor pulls it back, nursing it against his chest. He’s still cradling it when the door is wrenched open. 

“What?” Loki snaps from inside. 

Thor drops his hand to his side as fast as he can. He pushes past Loki into his room, and feels a growl rising in his chest. Gylfi and Sigyn are sprawled on pillows in front of the fire, goblets of dark wine by their sides. Sigyn’s pale lips are stained red, and her dress has slipped a little ways down one of her shoulders. She grins up at Thor, rolling onto her back and folding her arms beneath her head. 

“We were wondering when you’d finally show up,” she says. 

Thor clenches his fists at his sides. 

“My lady Sigyn,” he grits out. 

“What are you doing here?” Loki asks. 

“I wanted to see you,” Thor says, and he feels his heart beating faster as Loki comes to stand next to the mantle facing him. 

“You saw me earlier. It’s been months, Thor. What’s one more night?”

“Too long,” Thor snaps back. 

Sigyn laughs from where she sprawls at Loki’s feet, poking Gylfi’s side. 

“I do believe our dear prince is rather impatient.”

“Never would have guessed that,” Gylfi says drily. His blonde hair is coming out of its braids, and a few strands have fallen across his face, leaving long stripes of shadow in the firelight. Loki giggles, smiling down at him. 

Thor loses control once and for all. Heat bubbles up from the pit of his stomach, filling his chest and roaring through his lungs. His shoulders tremble, and he bares his teeth, breathing hard through his nose. 

“Get out,” he orders. “Get the fuck out, both of you.”

Gylfi starts, then jumps to his feet, racing past Thor to the door. His eyes are wide and white. He walks so fast that his braid whips out behind him, slapping Thor’s bicep on his way. Thor hardly feels it through the rage that’s settled in a thick dark pool somewhere at the base of his skull and has reduced the world to a red-drenched blur. He kicks over Gylfi’s abandoned wine as he stalks towards Loki, and Sigyn sniffs.

She gets up more slowly, rearranging her dress so it covers her fully. Then she steps lightly over the spreading puddle and sets narrow fingers on Thor’s chest. Thor pants, grabbing her wrist. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, his voice deeper than he remembers it ever being before. 

“Take a care, Thor,” she says, tapping one finger against his breastplate. “This temper might get you into trouble one day.”

“I’m the prince,” Thor grits out. 

“Of course you are,” she smiles, her eyes glittering as she pulls away and turns on her heel. Her skirts flare out around her. At the door she pauses, turning back to Thor, and to Loki, who still stands at the mantle, one hand resting on the carven marble. 

“Just remember, Thor, that there are rules even princes can’t break. Or…” she smirks, her eyes flicking between the two of them. “Or at least, they can’t be _seen_ to break.”

Thor takes a step towards her, his foot splashing into spilled wine, but she’s out of the room before he can do anything more, then heavy door slamming behind her. When its echoes die, the room is left silent and still. Thor slowly turns to face his brother. 

“Move,” Loki says.

“I’m not leaving now,” Thor snaps back. 

“I need to clean up,” Loki gestures to the spilled wine at Thor’s feet. 

Thor looks down. The stain has spread across Loki’s flagstone floor, and started to seep into one of the furs Sigyn was lying on. He stomps over to the door to Loki’s bedroom, leaning back and crossing his arms in front of himself, flexing a little. Loki snorts, then waves a hand. The wine vanishes from the floor, though the fur still looks as though it has been bloodied at the edges. 

“Now do you have time for me?” Thor asks. 

“Jealous?” Loki grins, stalking over to him, his hair grown long and loose down his back. Thor bares his teeth.

“Yes,” he hisses. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have left for so long, then,” Loki says, reaching past Thor to open the door of his room. 

Thor lets him, and the door swings open behind them. He pushes inside, Loki following him. 

“I was ordered to Vanaheim. Would you have me deny our father?”

Loki snorts, pulling off the few pieces of armor he still has on. He’s left in only his tunic, and he unlaces that as well, pulling it over his head. Thor’s mouth goes dry. Loki is more beautiful than he remembered, his pale chest lightly muscled and his pink nipples perking up as he exposes them. The dark hair that trails down his belly into his trousers looks soft, and Thor reaches out towards him, trying to set a hand on Loki’s waist. 

“Oh no,” Loki says, dancing out of his reach. “Not until you explain yourself.”

“What is there to explain?” Thor asks. 

“Where were you at midwinter? I looked for you.” Loki says. 

Thor huffs, pulling off his breastplate and tossing it down to Loki’s floor, stomping closer to him. He catches Loki’s waist this time, drawing him in. 

“What does it matter?” he mutters into Loki’s ear. “You didn’t look like you missed me.” 

Loki’s hair smells sweet as summer flowers, even after the smoke-filled feasting hall. Thor can’t help but bury his face in it, pulling Loki even closer until his brother’s bare chest is pressed to him. Loki struggles a bit, putting his hands flat on Thor’s chest, but Thor stiffens the arm around Loki’s waist until it is like an iron bar holding him close. 

“How would you know?” Loki snarls, spit flicking against Thor’s cheek. “You weren’t even there.”

Thor uses his free hand to wipe his cheek, and then pulls back enough to look Loki in the face. His brother’s eyes are wide, his lips parted and there’s a flush high on his cheekbones. He looks like every dream Thor has, every perfect thing he imagines. He looks like desire brought to life. But that is not all. No, in Loki’s eyes, Thor catches something he’s never seen before.

“You’re angry,” he says slowly. “You’re angry because I’ve been gone.”

Loki laughs bitterly, his nails digging into Thor’s chest. 

“Not a letter, not a single visit home. No, you just spent a year far from here, and forgot about me.”

“I did not forget about you,” Thor says softly. The last tinge of red fades from his vision, and he is left cold and rage-less, with only Loki in his arms to warm him. “I could never forget about you.”

“Then why did you not come home? At least once, Thor?” Loki’s voice is plaintive, and his eyes wider than ever.

“I-” Thor takes a deep breath. “I thought if I came home, if I saw you once more, I might never return to Vanaheim, not without you. There was work to be done, and I could not abandon it. Yet I knew, knew with a certainty I have never before felt, that I would leave it behind if I caught one glimpse of you.”

Loki stills in his arms, his hands going flat on Thor’s chest.

“Thor,” he breathes. 

Thor lifts him off the ground with the arm he has around Loki’s back. Loki gasps, wrapping his legs around Thor and grabbing his shoulders. He clings to Thor as Thor carries him over to the bed, and Thor takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the sweet scent of Loki’s hair once again. He throws open the curtains around Loki’s bed with his free hands once he gets there, then tosses Loki down on the mattress, watching him bounce and then spread his legs wide. 

“You’re still mine,” Thor says, kneeling down in front of Loki, between his knees. “You will always be mine, Loki.”

“Greedy,” Loki tells him, but he smiles at Thor when he says it. Thor nods. He presses his cheek to Loki’s thigh, kissing at the crease where Loki’s legs meet his torso. Loki squirms. Here, he smells of leather and salt, of wine that must have spilt near him at some point in the night. Thor breathes it all in, filling himself up with Loki’s scent, and as he does, his cock fills as well. 

“Yes,” he hisses against Loki, nuzzling the bulge in his tight trousers. Loki shivers beneath him, rocking his hips upwards. Thor groans. He’s missed this so much. 

“Take off your tunic, Thor. I need to see you,” Loki says. 

Thor doesn’t bother to raise his head from where he’s nuzzling Loki. Instead, he simply pulls the tunic up blindly and tosses it to one side. Loki sighs softly above him. His cool hands land on Thor’s shoulders, tracing the veins that lead up Thor’s neck, fingers running over the curves of his collarbones and then out to his biceps. Thor shivers now himself.

“Sigyn knows,” Loki says suddenly. 

Thor look up from where he’s charting a path across Loki’s lower belly from hip to hip with his tongue. Loki’s chest is rising and falling more quickly than normal, but he’s not quite panting yet. 

“Let her know. Let the world know,” Thor says. He slips his hands underneath Loki and grabs his ass, using it to shove Loki farther up the bed. He follows, kneeling now between Loki’s spread legs on the bed and starts to open the laces of Loki’s trousers. Loki grabs one of his wrists.

“Thor,” he says, and his tone makes Thor huff with annoyance. 

“I don’t care, Loki. All I’ve through of was you these past few months, all I’ve needed was you.”

“We can’t tell. Not yet,” Loki insists. 

Thor knocks away his hand, pulling down Loki’s trousers quickly. Loki lifts his legs to help, even as he stares at Thor intently. Thor ignores him. He has no time for Loki’s worries, not when Loki’s hard, pink cock is on display for him. He cups Loki’s balls, then slips back far enough that he can bury his face between Loki’s legs once again. 

Loki’s scent is even more intense now that he’s bare. Thor licks just next to his balls, tasting herbs and sweat and happiness. Loki squirms, his cock jerking.

“Thor, aren’t you listening to me?” he says.

Thor nuzzles Loki’s balls, then licks his way up Loki’s cock. He tastes even better than Thor remembers, and Thor takes a moment to suck lightly at the head before he looks up at Loki once again. 

“You said not yet,” he parrots back at Loki, then returns to his task. He reaches into his own trousers, pulling out the vial of oil that’s been knocking against his thigh all evening. A little poured onto his fingers slicks them up nicely, and then he’s fondling Loki’s balls and nursing on his cock once again. 

Loki groans, arching his back so he can thrust his cock a little deeper into Thor’s mouth. Thor opens up for him, just as he always does, and takes the moment to slip his fingers lower. He finds Loki slick and open, his little hole puffy to the touch. He groans around Loki’s cock, pulling away for a second as he slides the first finger inside. 

“What’s this?” he demands. 

Loki pants above him, finally catching enough breath to mutter a reply.

“Mother told me you would be back today.”

“And so you got yourself ready for me,” Thor says, the words ripping their way from his throat in a breathless moan. He presses his finger the rest of the way into his brother, shoving a second one in beside it. Loki’s eyes go wide, his pale chest heaving as Thor moves to kiss his belly. Thor nuzzles the little soft curve above Loki’s cock, spreading his fingers to test how open Loki is. It’s easy enough, and he adds a third. Loki whimpers. 

“I knew you were always my good boy, my good baby brother,” Thor growls. 

“Arrogant,” Loki tells him.

Thor nods, making his way farther up Loki’s body. He bites one of Loki’s pink nipples, sucking it and running his teeth over it until Loki shoves at his head to push him away. He moves to the next one when he does. Busying himself with it helps him forget a little about the burning heat around his fingers and his own hard cock, screaming for release inside his trousers. When Loki pushes him away once again, though, that’s all he can bear. Thor slides his fingers out of his brother - a little too quickly if the way that Loki glares at him is any indication - and kicks off his own trousers. His eyes flicker shut when he spills oil over his own cock, and he gives himself a reassuring squeeze. He’s almost inside his brother once again. 

“Don’t wait all day,” Loki snaps at him. 

“Impatient,” Thor chides. 

“You would be too, if you’d been aching for this for months and not knowing when you’d next get a cock in you.”

“I have been aching,” Thor says, and sets the head of his cock against Loki’s hole. It’s Loki’s smile, though, that makes his cock twitch. It’s bright as a new cut diamond, and it fills Thor’s whole body up with warmth. 

“Now, Thor,” Loki insists. 

Thor pushes forwards slowly. His cock edges inside his brother as easily as it ever does, the head slipping in with just a little effort. Beneath him, Loki stills, holding his legs wide and staring up at Thor. Thor slides in a little farther.

Loki is hot inside, hotter than hot, a perfect contrast to the coolness of his skin. Thor had forgotten about how good it feels, holding Loki’s slim waist and pushing into him. He never thought he could forget this, but now that he has it for real, he realizes that all his dreams have been but pale imitations of the real, glittering, perfect thing. 

His balls brush against Loki’s ass as he finally sinks fully inside. Loki moans. Before he can even consciously decide to move, Thor’s hips snap out and then back in. He gasps in time with his brother, his eyes meeting Loki’s. 

They stare at one another as Thor starts to fuck Loki with long strokes, hips aways in motion. He can’t seem to pull his eyes away from Loki. Loki’s gaze is soft, his eyes narrowing as he loses himself to the rhythm of their fucking, but he never looks away from Thor. Even as his hands come up to rest on Thor’s ass and urge him faster, even as he starts panting, his pink lips open and his tongue pressing out against the bottom one. Even then, he does not look away. 

The world narrows, until it is only Thor and Loki who exist within it. Loki’s room vanishes from Thor, as does the feel of the sheets under his knees and the air on his skin. All there is, is the heat of Loki around him, and Loki’s dark stare. Thor finds himself shaking, his hands digging into Loki’s hips, and he tastes blood. He realizes he’s bitten through his lip at the same moment Loki pulls a hand away from his ass and starts fisting his own cock. 

Usually, Thor likes to watch this part, watch when Loki spills all over himself, messy for once. But this time, he’s caught, lost in Loki’s eyes, and he can’t find his way back to watch. He can feel it, though, feel Loki getting tighter and tighter with every stroke. Loki whimpers. 

It’s the sound of his voice that sends Thor over the edge. He can’t look away even now, though, but instead his vision narrows even more, snapping his hips deep inside Loki. His cock switches, and he finds himself growling as he spills inside Loki. He fills his brother up, fucking through his own come as he empty his balls. Loki whimpers again, tightening even farther. Thor hears Loki’s hand speed on his cock, and then, just as he finishes, Loki’s throat clicks and he arches up against Thor. His chest heaves and he covers his belly with come. 

Thor slumps forwards, pulling out as slowly as he can. He slides down the bed once more, pressing his face to Loki’s belly once more. It’s sticky with Loki’s come, and he nuzzles the little puddle above Loki’s softening cock. Loki sighs as Thor starts to lick his come away, one sticky hand coming up to stroke through Thor’s hair. Thor rubs his face through Loki’s come, covering his chin with it as he cleans Loki with his tongue. 

Loki pulls him away when Thor has slurped and licked his way all across his belly. He tugs at Thor’s hair until Thor slips up the bed to lie beside him. Thor gathers him into his arms, pulling Loki close and pressing his face to Loki’s neck once more. 

“Not yet, but someday,” he whispers. 

“What?” Loki asks muzzily.

“We won’t tell yet, but someday. When I’m king, I’ll tell the world, and you’ll sit beside me. And no one will be able to say anything.”

“You mean when I’m king,” Loki groans, flicking his fingers to make the covers dance up over them. Thor laughs, slinging his arms around Loki’s waist and rolling onto his back. Loki nuzzles against his chest. 

“Did you mean it?” Loki says suddenly, just as Thor has almost fallen asleep.

“What?” Thor asks, swallowing hard. 

“Did you mean that you were afraid to come back because you knew you couldn’t leave me again?” Loki asks. 

Thor chuckles, kissing Loki’s forehead, and then gathering Loki up in his arms so he can press a kiss to Loki’s lips. 

“I meant it. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to leave you again.”

Loki kisses back, sighing into his mouth. 

“Then don’t. Don't leave without me,” he says. 

“I won’t,” Thor swears.

“Good,” Loki says, kissing Thor one more time. Then he pulls back, eyes closing. He falls asleep against Thor’s chest, and Thor buries his face in Loki’s hair, drifting off as well, happy for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> +I swear I'll post the next part of _The Witch and The World-Tree_ asap. I just needed to get this out first. 
> 
> +Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/saltandlimes), [tumblr](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com), [dreamwidth](http://saltandlimes.dreamwidth.org), and [pillowfort](http://pillowfort.io/saltandlimes). I'm saltandlimes everywhere!


End file.
